


Sleepy Morning

by Kimya



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleeping cuddles, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: This is a drabble about Steve and recovering Bucky. Just a little something sweet for my boys cause they need some good in their tragic lives.





	

The light filling the room slowly rouses Steve. He blinks his eyes open a moment, taking in the blinds he forgot to close all the way the night before.

There’s movement next to him and he turns his head to blearily watch Bucky snuggle deeper into the blankets next to him. A small tuft of brown sleep tousled hair is all that can he can see and he feel a smile tugging at his lips.

It took almost a year for Bucky to finally start sleeping solidly again. Now, it’s a struggle to get him out of bed. He pulls Steve into their shared room for naps whenever they manage to have downtime.

Steve worried at first that the sleeping might be one of those signs of depression he was supposed to be looking out for in Bucky. But, according to Bucky’s doctors and to Sam, it was just an effect of Bucky finally having choices to make over his own life.

He had no complaints though. Lying in bed with Bucky practically wrapped around him, his body lax and his face peaceful in sleep, was the kind of heaven Steve had never dared to dream of. The years he’d had to wander this new world without Bucky had left Steve stretched thin and each time he held Bucky, touched him, kissed him, or felt his laughing breaths against his cheek, healed Steve, it strengthened his connection to this world.

With that thought, Steve slid deeper under the covers, pulling Bucky closer. Bucky made a snuffling whine and buried his warm face against Steve’s neck before settling again.

Steve closed his eyes and let sleep draw him back under.


End file.
